Sandstorm (move)
Sandstorm (Japanese: すなあらし Sandstorm) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation II. It has been TM37 since Generation II. Effect Generation II When this move is used, a sandstorm will brew. This effect will last for 5 turns. This clears any other weather, but will fail when the weather is already . While Sandstorm is in effect, all Pokémon who are neither -, -, nor will be damaged ⅛ of their maximum HP at the end of each turn. Pokémon in the semi-invulnerable turn of will also not take damage from Sandstorm, regardless of type. Also, the moves , , and will recover only half as much HP as under clear conditions. Generation III The damage inflicted at the end of each turn is decreased to 1/16 of the Pokémon's maximum HP. Pokémon with the Ability have the accuracy of any move used against them modified by a factor of 4/5 when Sandstorm is in effect, and are immune to Sandstorm's damaging effect. , , and now only restore ¼ of the user's maximum HP. will also prevent damage from Sandstorm during the semi-invulnerable turn. Additionally, becomes Rock-type. Sandstorm can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing certain moves ( , , , , and ) to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation IV onward All Pokémon will now have their raised by 50% for the duration of the sandstorm. Also, if a Smooth Rock is held when Sandstorm is used, its duration is lengthened from 5 to 8 turns. Pokémon with the Ability have their doubled, while Pokémon with get a power boost of 30% for their Rock-, Ground- and Steel-type moves. Both of these Abilities grant an immunity to Sandstorm's damaging effect. If heavy rain, extremely harsh sunlight, or a mysterious air current is present, Sandstorm will fail. Sandstorm can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing any of the moves , and to give an extra three base appeal points if used in the next turn. If powered up by a Rockium Z into Z-Sandstorm, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |An attack that creates a sandstorm. The effect causes damage to both combatants.}} |Inflicts damage every turn.}} |Causes a sandstorm that rages for several turns. Causes a sandstorm that hits the foe over several turns. }} Causes a sandstorm that hits the target over several turns. |A 5-turn sandstorm that damages all types except Rock, Ground and Steel.}} |A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatant types except Rock, Ground, and Steel. A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types. }} |A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatant types except Rock, Ground, and Steel.}} |A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types.}} |A five-turn sandstorm is summoned to hurt all combatants except the Rock, Ground, and Steel types. It raises the Sp. Def stat of Rock types.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 42 |42|42}} 42 |42 48 |48}} 34 |22|25 52 |52|52}} 34 |22|25 52 |52|52}} 36 |36 34 |34}} 44 |44 36 |36}} 44 |44 36 |36}} 44 |44 36 |36}} 50 |50}} 54 |54}} 41 |41 40 |40}} 47 |47 46 |46}} 36 |36 34 |34}} By TM }} Special move Generation III }} In other games Description |Changes the dungeon floor's weather to Sandstorm for several turns.}} |Changes the floor's weather to a Sandstorm condition.}} | }} |It changes the floor's weather to a Sandstorm condition. During a Sandstorm, all Pokémon except Rock, Ground, and Steel types keep taking damage.}} |It changes the floor's weather to a sandstorm. During a sandstorm, all Pokémon except Rock, Ground, and Steel types keep taking damage.}} |} |} In the anime |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} * In Pokemon Ranger and Kidnapped Riolu (Part 2), J's client's henchman told his to use Sandstorm. However, it couldn't perform the attack after being hit by a from Dawn's Piplup. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Just My Luck...Shuckle, 's was revealed to know Sandstorm by 's Pokédex. In the Pocket Monsters Diamond and Pearl manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * 's evolutionary family are the only Pokémon that cannot learn Sandstorm. * In Generation III Sandstorm's animation was very similar to 's, the differences being the color and the effect on the targets' sprites. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=沙暴 |zh_cmn=沙暴 沙雹 暴風砂 |nl=Zandstorm |fi=Hiekkamyrsky |fr=Tempête de Sable Tempêtesable |de=Sandsturm |el=Αμμοθύελλα |hi=रेतीला तूफ़ान Rayteela Toofan |id=Badai Pasir |it=Terrempesta |ko=모래바람 Morae Baram |pt_br=Tempestade de Areia |pt_eu=Tempestade de Areia |pl=Burza Piaskowa |ro=Furtună de Deșert Furtuna de Nisip |sr=Peščana Oluja |es_eu= Torm. Arena |es_la=Tormenta de Arena |sv=Sandattack |vi=Bão Cát }} Category:Moves learned by purification Category:Moves that can jam de:Sandsturm es:Tormenta de arena fr:Tempête de Sable it:Terrempesta ja:すなあらし zh:沙暴（招式）